When Worlds Collide
by reaper987
Summary: Naruto is taken from konoha and raised in whirlpool country, as a whirlpool nin. He shall one day return to konohaand confront his would have been home.


"Namikaze Minato I will not allow our child to be live here!!" A tall red hair woman yelled to a blond man. She sat in a laid in a hospital bed, her stomach bump very noticeable.

The blond haired man held up his hands, trying to defend himself, a weak smile on his face.

"But Kushina, if he is raised here, he will be raised as a hero, and I have many friends that will look after him." He argued. A vein began to pop out of her head, which sent a

shiver down the man spine.

"You know exactly how their going to treat him Minato, worse than dirt, no my decision is final, he will be raised in my home." Minato groaned, once his wife made up her mind,

it was next to impossible to change.

"Fine" he muttered. He really wanted the kid to be raised in the leaf, and follow in his own footsteps and become hokage, but he had to admit, Kushina had a point. The boy

would be treated like dirt after his death. Even after all he had done for the villagers, they would still turn their back on him. He took the seat next to her and looked down to the

ground.

"Kushina how are we going to do this without anyone noticing?" The red haired girl chuckled.

"A old friend is coming from whirlpool to take him, don't worry, he's in good hands."

The hokage had a look of curiosity on his face. His wife had never mentioned anyone coming to pick them up. Then the truth dawned him. His wife had already decided to take

his son to whirlpool from the start, even if he refused. He gave her a smile, she was sneaky, but that's what he liked about her.

"Who is it?" he asked, he didn't like the smirk that developed on his wife face.

"Wolf" and she laughed at the face her husband was making.

"Don't tell me your still jealous of him Minato, that was over 5 years ago, I choose you, remember." She pulled him in closer and gave him a peck on the lips. Her husband

nervousness relaxed. He gave her a heartwarming smile and gave her a kiss. They finally stopped for breath.

"Wolf will be here soon, and he will take Naruto as soon as he is born, he will watched over him in whirlpool and will one day return him to the leaf, agreed?" she stated to her

husband, as if they were going over their daily schedule. Minato gave a sigh. He never did like planning ahead, it just wasn't his style. To add insult to injury, the person who

would care for his son, was someone who was his long lost rival, and his wife former crush. However, he knew he had no choice in the matter, as Kushina trusted wolf with her

life, and would die for him.

"Agreed" he whispered, giving her a kiss on her forehead. Suddenly, a huge explosion was heard outside. Minato walked toward the window and gazed at the abomination at the

konoha walls.

"He is here Kushina" his eyes never leaving the demon fox.

"I love you" she told her husband for the last time. He turned to her and gave her a smile.

"I love you too." He jumped out the window, running toward the menace that treathened his village.

…………………..

A man entered through the southern gate of konoha, far away from all the commotion Kyuubi was causing. He did not want to attract attention to himself. He still could not

believe what he was doing. Kushina had contacted him a day ago.

Flashback

_A eagle flew in through a window and landed on a table, a letter in hand. The man standing in the room approached the eagle and removed the letter, reading it._

"_Dear Wolfie,_

_I have wish to ask you a huge favor on my part. I understand if you deny it, but you're the only person I trust enough for this task. I ask of you to take my son to my _

_home village, and watch over him, train him, and raise him as your own. Once the boy has come of age, please bring him to konoha and tell him of his heritage. I _

_understand if you refuse, but their no one I know who could do it better. Manito plans to sacrifice himself to stop the arrival of kyuubi and seal him into our son. My _

_doctors have told me that I shall perish at his birth. I do not wish for my son to be raised in a world alone. I hope you consider my dying wish,_

_With love,_

_Uzumaki Kushina_

_Flashback ends._

Wolf might have been tough and even sometimes cold, but even he felt touch and he would follow Kushina dying wish to his own death. He managed to penetrate the village

security with ease. He wasn't surprise, after all, Manito was the hokage, and he was useless, in his opinion. The guy in his own opinion, did no even know how to run his own life,

let alone a whole village. After several rooftops jumps, he arrived at the Kushina window. She had just finished having the kid, and was incredible weak and exhausted, she didn't

have much time left.

When she turned and saw him at the window, she gave him a weak smile, and a cough.

"Wolf, you made" Her blue eyes, locking with his grey ones.

"I wouldn't miss it for the world Kushina, where the boy?" Kushina with much effort raised her arm, pointed to the cradle next to her. Wolf entered the room and walked swiftly

to the boy, observing him. To his disappointedment, the boy looked like his father, a seal on his stomach. His finger traced the seal.

"He has kyuubi now?" he asked. She slowly nodded.

"Please, take care of him Wolf" with that her eyes closed, and her body, fell limp, dead.

Wolf walked toward her, and began to touch her cheek. A tear made its way down his face, as he watched the woman he once loved die before him. Naruto began to yell.

"He is as loud as his father too" he thought bitterly, he hoped he was like his mother. He picked up the baby in his arms, and heard someone coming in.

………………………………….l

Sarutobi walked down the hall to visit Kushina. He wanted to know what was her wish to do with the boy, after all he would be alone. As he approached the room, the felt a

unfamiliar chakra signal in the room. "Someone with her!!" he thought. He rushed into the room, and kicked down the door. He was too late. The window was wide open with

the wind blowing at the curtain. The baby missing, and Kushina appeared dead.

"I'm sorry Manito, Naruto is gone" He began to sob, knowing he failed Manito.

………………………………..

Thousand of miles away, a man stood on a hill, a baby in arms. A crying blond baby in his arms. The man gazed at the country in front of him

"We are home Naruto"

REview pleaze


End file.
